Talk:Dormouse/@comment-26521757-20150701002128/@comment-26570826-20150709215146
(As my O.C. Marcus, just visting the village.) He would offer to look for her mother and father with her. After about an hour of looking for her parents, he sees that she is getting tired and the only place he knows is the inn he is staying at. As they walk to the inn he can't help but look at her beautiful child body. With her longish unbotton pajamas top, showing off her slender little body and barely revealing her pubescent breast. Her pure white bloomers clearly visible even in the dem light of the street lamps. Last but not less her wierd pajama bottoms that looked like they were sliding down her, he assumed, soft thighs as if inviting him to pull them the rest of the way off. The more looked at her pajama all together the more he thought that it was on purpose and that this little girl know what she was doing. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and with every second that went by the harder and hotter his penis became. "No" he thought to himself, this little girl needs your help, she doesn't know that her pajamas and her gorgeous little body was turning him on. He forced himself to look at the ground as they walked the rest of the way.As they got closer to the inn the little girl started to lag behind. Marcus being the person he is, picks her up into his arms and carries her. She buries her face into his chest and starts to make low moaning noise, low enough that Marcus doesn't hear her. In his room he places her on the bed, tucking her in and making a place for him on the floor. A little after he closes his eyes to fall asleep, it being really hard because the image of the little girl borderline nudity body would not let him drift off to sleep. He feels little hands touch his body and some wieght near his crotch, he opens his eyes to see that the little girl had straddled him. Befroe he could ask what she was doing she was taking off her top, revealing her gorgeous naked body in all its glory. Marcus mind snapped, he pulled her in close as he licked every inch of her breast, arms, hands, and stomach. He flipped her over so that he was on top, her sleepy expression was replaced with a big lewd grin. With one pull he ripped off her bloomers exposing her raw, wet, lewd vagina. As he slowly inserted his hard large penis into her young supple vagina, he sucked on what he thought was fake mouse ears. However they were soft and twitched slightly as he touch them, she let out a moan of ecstasy as her real, soft mouse tail wrapped around his thing and started to tease his balls. He let out a sigh of relief for he reallized that he was not violating a beautiful lost little girl, but was ravishing a beautiful little monster girl that had been teasing him the first second they meet. They had passionate, lewd sex all night long as he would suck on her tail and ears, driving her mad with pleasure and lust. For a endless night of sex and no sleep, Marcus felt amazing as he meet up with his goup outside of the small town. Every now and again as they traveled, he would see mouse ears and a tail, hiding behind a tree or bush. Later that night after the others were fast asleep, Marcus waited to see his new lover tip toe out of the bushes onto his already hard penis. (Hope this is not to long, I have a problem with doing that. I am a writer(or at least want to be) so when I start it is hard to stop.Tell me if you like it or not thanks)